Just Don't Give Up on Me Yet
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Aku suka kamu, kau tahu itu? Jadi apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah padaku. Okay. NaruSasu.


_Hey. You! You know that I like you, right?_

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa lapar. Sangat. Sudah dua—tidak, kalau terhitung dengan hari ini berarti sudah tiga hari dia tidak makan. Tentu karena alasan yang jelas. Dia berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada materi yang sedang diterangkan oleh salah satu dosen pengganti. Meski begitu Sasuke masih bisa merasakan betapa laparnya dia saat ini. Dia benar-benar ingin makan sesuatu.

Pertama perutmu terasa kosong, lalu rasa lapar itu sempat hilang beberapa saat, dan kau hampir lupa kalau kau harus makan sesuatu, tapi kemudian rasa lapar itu kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Sasuke sedang merasakan sensasi lapar itu. Dia hanya ingin kelas segera berakhir agar dia bisa kembali ke _flat_ sederhananya. Namun selesai kelas, dia harus berkerja.

Menggerutu dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke melihat sekeliling kelasnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada cowok pirang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Cowok bernama Naruto itu duduk merosot pada kursinya, sebungkus keripik kentang diletakan di atas meja, dengan santai dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam bungkus keripik kentang lalu mengambil satu persatu untuk dikunyah dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

Iruka, dosen pengganti yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat dewa, merengut ke arah Naruto. Memberitahu Naruto kalau dilarang makan di dalam kelas dan menyingkirkan keripik kentang itu.

Naruto memperlihatkan seolah-olah dia meletakan keripik kentang itu sesuai dengan perintah Iruka, namun setelah perhatian Iruka berpindah darinya, Naruto menaruh kembali bungkus snack itu di atas pangkuannya di bawah meja dan melanjutkan makan.

Sasuke menggeleng; cowok itu tidak pernah memberikan perhatian kepada apapun atau siapapun dengan serius. Naruto sering tertidur di kelas, berkelahi, hingga makan di dalam kelas. Naruto seperti menganggap enteng segala hal. Meski terlihat ramah dan gampang bergaul dengan siapapun, Naruto seakan memberikan ruang pembatas yang jelas antara pribadinya dan lingkungan luar.

Kalau mau dihitung—tidak, teman-temannya pasti sudah tidak bisa terhitung lagi. Mulai yang hanya tahu nama hingga kejelekkan Naruto. Semuanya sangat banyak.

Naruto supel. Gampang berbaur dengan sekitarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak.

Singkatnya, ada sesuatu hal mengenai Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kesal dengannya.

Dia memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain, melihat kembali ke depan kelas dan berpikir bahwa betapa merepotkan pekerjaannya. Tapi sebagaimanapun Sasuke membenci pekerjaannya, dia membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Dia yang saat ini tinggal sendirian di _flat _sederhana yang disewanya dengan harga murah, harus membiayai seluruh kebutuhannya sendirian. Kalau ingin tetap bertahan hidup di kota Tokyo yang keras ini.

Dia hampir, bahkan tidak pernah jalan-jalan saat akhir pekan. Sebisa mungkin tidak terlalu sering menyalakan internet lewat laptop. Jarang sekali membeli makanan di restoran cepat saji (yang dia pikir harganya jauh lebih mahal dan tidak sehat) Sasuke bahkan tidak memiliki asuransi kesehatan maupun jiwa. Bukan berarti itu adalah perhatian utamanya.

Dibeberapa belas menit terakhir sebelum kelas berakhir, perut Sasuke menyerah dan menggeram cukup kencang untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Dia berhenti disela-sela mengunyah dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Cowok pirang itu memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak Sasuke, bukan kemarahan yang biasa dia berikan ke Sasuke sejak mereka masuk tahun ajaran ganjil, ketika Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah berbicara kalau dada Sakura itu rata di tengah-tengah keramaian kantin kampus.

Pelan-pelan Naruto melanjutkan mengunyah. Masih terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Iruka, "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya jawaban untuk soal yang ada di papan tulis." Iruka melotot dari podium di muka kelas.

"1827." Dia menjawab dengan nada monoton.

Iruka menjeda, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan antara terpukau karena Naruto bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar dan juga agak kesal. Iruka berbalik, memanggil mahasiswa yang lain.

Sasuke merengut, mencatat penjelasan yang ada di papan tulis saat kantong plastik makanan menghalangi penglihatannya. Dia melihat logo merk keripik kentang beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Sasuke bersandar pada kursinya, menjauh dari bungkus makanan ringan itu dan melihat uluran tangan Naruto yang memegang sisi kantung keripik kentang.

"Apa?"

"Kau lapar."

Tentu. Sasuke lapar. Dia belum makan selama tiga hari karena harus mengirit agar bisa membayar sewa _flat _tepat waktu, atau kalau tidak ada bunga yang akan semakin mencekik lehernya.

Sasuke bersikap difensif. "Kalau iya, apa urusanmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, menawarkan keripik kentang itu lagi. "_Well_, ambillah."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan. Apalagi dari orang sepertimu."

"Kau memang kacau mengartikan dunia." Naruto berkata. "Kau lapar. Aku menawarkan makanan. Dimana faktor mengasihaninya?" Naruto mengangkat alis saat melihat Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Lagi Naruto menoleh kea rah Iruka. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau berbicara di tengah perkuliahaan?"

"Ya."

Iruka tergagap. Tidak pernah menebak kalau Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Tidak seperti mahasiswa lain yang berusaha menutupi kesalahan mereka. Dia meluruskan, melanjutkan setelah berhasil mengumpulkan perkataan yang tepat. "Nah. Kalau begitu bisakah kau memberi perhatianmu kepada perkuliahaan saat ini?"

"Okay."

Ketika Iruka tidak lagi berurusan dengan Naruto, dia tidak menawarkan bungkus makanan ringan itu, langsung meletakkan di meja Sasuke dan bersandar pada kursinya sendiri. Untuk beringsut ke bawah, hampir merosot turun saat menyandarkan tengkuknya pada sandaran atas kursi.

Sasuke menatap ketus profil Naruto untuk sementara. Jengkel. Sampai menyadari kalau cowok itu tidak akan menatapnya karena sudah tertidur. Sasuke melihat bungkus keripik kentang itu. Dia merasa lapar. Dan dia membenci membuang-buang makanan. Sambil menggerutu, dia sangat lapar jadi mulai mengambil satu-persatu keripik kentang itu. Menyembunyikan di balik meja yang seperti Naruto lakukan sebelumnya.

Perutnya membuat rengekan protes, merasa asing saat makanan mulai memasukinya. Perutnya terasa sakit, tapi dengan arti yang berbeda. Sasuke terus makan, memaksa mulutnya untuk mengunyah pelan-pelan, baik untuk menikmati makanan dan agar dirinya tidak jatuh sakit.

Saat selesai dia menoleh, perutnya terasa jauh lebih baik, begitu juga dengan suasan hatinya. Naruto sudah tidur di kursinya. Dia tidak mendengkur, tapi Sasuke bisa mendengar suara napasnya. Lucu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto. Mungkin Naruto tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Oh. Tidak."

Sasuke mendongak, melihat wajah masam Iruka saat dia memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Seseorang bangunkan Naruto!"

.

.

.

Lapangan parkir yang berada bersebelahan dengan jalan menuju gerbang kampus dipenuhi oleh gerombolan mahasiswa yang hendak pulang.

Sasuke menahan mulutnya agar tidak terbuka lebar akibat kantuk yang menyerangnya. Dia harus bertahan. Dia harus kerja lima jam kedepan nanti. Cowok berambut hitam-biru itu berjalan, memasukan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku mantel krem, menjaga agar tidak bertubrukan dengan mahasiswa lain.

Matanya iseng bergerak kanan-kiri hingga sebuah warna menarik perhatiannya. _Golden blonde_.

Benar.

Itu Naruto.

Karena, tidak lama kemudian dia muncul di hadapan Sasuke, berjalan dengan salah satu temannya dari fakultas lain.

Naruto berhenti, Sasuke juga. Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan dengan canggung. Dia berkedip dua kali, lalu melanjutkan berjalan hingga Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Tunggu."

Cowok itu berbalik. Memandang Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Untuk yang tadi, terima kasih."

Naruto sempat terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa detik.

Yang tadi siang? Ah.

"Enggak masalah." Dia tersenyum. Tidak, menyeringai. Lalu kembali berjalan. Sekarang perhatiannya sudah beralih pada pembicaraan dengan teman yang ada di sebelahnya. Naruto tertawa beberapa detik, suara tawanya terdengar renyah di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang lain, kemudian menepuk pundak teman di sebelahnya.

Sasuke masih memandang punggung Naruto. Lima detik cukup, lalu diapun melangkah.

.

.

.

_So. Just don't give up on me yet._

Tittle: _Just don't give up on me yet._

One shoot? Maybe multichapter.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T? I dunno.

Oh. Typo's in everywhere~

Kasih tahu di kolom review, ataupun PM kalau menurut kalian fic ini mau berhenti di satu chapter lepasnya atau dilanjutkan hingga beberapa chapter ke depan.

Salam, mikan kecil.


End file.
